The instant invention relates to locks and more particularly to a multi purpose lock device.
Security of personal belongings is a well known concern. Many people seek to protect their valuables by securing their homes with locks, alarms and safes. Maintaining this security when traveling is not possible.
Therefore there exist the need for a multi purpose lock device capable of transport.